Someone Who Loves You
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Bitch. Emo. Dyke. That's all people ever called her. All people ever thought of her. But that's not what he thought. He thought she was beautiful. Aaron X Janis (Aaris) Don't like, don't read. M just in case.


Don't judge, I LOVE this pairing. Had this idea for days, just wanted to share it. Sorry if I'm not updating my stories. Have Writer's block. Also, I won't be promising anything anymore (like updating immediately and stuff). I don't wanna break them. But there is one thing I can promise, I _will_ update. (Late or not). Anyway, R&R!

GOOOOOOOO AARIS (Aaris X Janis)! ^^

* * *

"_Heeeey, biiiiitch!_"

Janis Ian clenched her fists as the Platics sauntered towards her, smirks on their faces._ 'Great... What do they want now?' _Regina took her place in the front of the group. She smirked down at the petite girl in front of her.

"What the _fuck_ do you want now, Regina hoe-bag?"

Regina smiled. Janis stepped back, not liking the closeness between them . "I'm here to give you a warning..." Janis looked confused. "What the hell for?"

"You _know_ what she's talking about, bitch..." Gretchen said. Janis' shocked expression turned into a look of absolute anger.

"What exactly are you _tramps_ accusing me of?"

"We heard you were 'hanging out' with Aaron. Flirting with him, _screwing_ him, stuff like that..." Karen said softly. Janis' dark brown eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "_What_ the _fuck_ are you talking about? Where'd you _hear_ that _bullshit_?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't feign innocence, lesbo..." She flipped her hair. "I never thought Aaron would go for someone like you. I didn't know he was_ that **desperate**_..."

"Where the fuck did you hear that?" Janis hissed, furious. _'What kind of sick joke is this?' _

"Is this a fucking joke? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Just admit it, lesbo, you're screwing _my_ man..."

"I've never even looked at the guy! Much less talk to him? He's never talked to me, or looked at me! So what makes you think he would go for me?"

"_Men_ will go for _anything_, any girl, as long they have the three important things..."

"Excuse me?"

"Ass, boobs, cunt..."

She eyed the raven-haired beauty disdainfully. "Obviously those things aren't present..." "Yeah, coz you like, cover them up..." Gretchen added, snickering. Janis glanced at her dark, baggy clothes.

"Maybe she doesn't have any at all..." Gretchen and Karen laughed. _'The fuck do I care?'_ She looked Regina in the eye. "I am not screwing your _boy toy_..."

"Just stay the fuck away from him, dyke. If you don't want to get hurt..." The girls walked away.

Janis leaned against her locker. _'**Who** started this fucking rumor?' _She clenched her fists. _'If I find out who who spread that rumor, I will fucking squeeze the life out of him or her!'_

* * *

_'This is some heavy shit...'_

Aaron Samuels walked down the halls, book in his arms. _'Why do I have to have these many books? I'm not that stupid in Math...' _He opened his locker, shoving the books inside. _'I **hate** Mr. Clark .'_ He closed his locker door. Then he turned around.

Janis Ian stood right in front of him, a look of fury on her face. She slammed him against his locker. His eyes widened in shock. "Why the _fuck_ did you spread that rumor?"

She glared at him, letting her words sink in. Waiting for him to deny it. He just smirked at her. "What rumor?"

"You know _damn_ well what I'm talking about!"

"How do you know it's me who spread the rumor?"

"I know it's you! Cady said so!" Aaron frowned, annoyed. _'Traitor... She wasn't suppose to say anything to anyone...'_

"Now the whole school thinks we're screwing!"

"What? I _never_ said that!"

"_A-ha!_ So it was _you_ who spread the rumor!"

Her grip on his shirt tightened . "Why the fuck would you do that me? _**Why** are you_ doing this to me?! Isn't it enough that you're stupid blonde hoe-bag girlfriend is torturing me?!"

"She's not my girlfriend..." He said softly. "That's not the point! I'm asking you why you're -"

She was cut off by a pair of lips against her. Her grip on his shirt loosened._ 'What's happening...?' _She kissed him back as his arms wrapped around her waist._ 'Holy shit! What am I doing! It's like my body has a mind of its own!'_

The kiss grew hot, intense as he deepened it. It was heaven. Then she realized what she was doing, pulling away. She was momentarily spacing out. _'**Snap out of it**, Janis! He's just fucking with you!'_

Then she looked up at him, face red, angry. "What the fuck just happened?"

He smiled. _'That was the best kiss I've ever had in my life!'_ "We kissed..." "I know that, but..." Her voice trailed off, all the energy draining out of her.. She blink, giving him a weak glare.

"Just tell me why you spread the rumor..."

Aaron sighed."Well, I didn't say we screwed each other, I just said we kissed, dated. Totally non-sexually related stuff."

"Why? Why would you spread such a horrible rumor?"

"Would it be so horrible if we dated? We kissed earlier, you seemed to enjoy it... So you're in no position to say - "

Janis frowned, folding her arms. "Just tell me why..."

"I like you..."

Janis blinked. "What?" _'Did I hear him right?'_

"I like you, Janis Ian. I like you a lot..."

"You must be joking! Did Regina make you say this? Did she -"

"I like you. No one forced me to like you. No one put a 'spell' on me. I just like you."

Janis shook her head. "That can't be right. I thought you thought I was a dyke. A - "

"Bitch. Emo. Dyke. That's all people ever call you. That's all people ever think of you. But that's not what I think. I think you're beautiful..."

Janis' glare softened and she blushed. He took a step towards her. "I didn't mean to hurt you... I was just afraid to approach you... I thought you might reject me. I never said anything about screwing you. I just said we dated... And kissed... Because I was afraid you might reject me if I asked you out on a date..."

He cautiously wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"I love you, Janis Ian. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met... The sweetest, smartest, bravest... Most feisty girl I've ever met." He took a deep breath. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow."

Janis smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'd love to go out on a date with you..."

He smiled, pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

"I don't believe they are together!" Gretchen complained, frowning.

The Plastics hid behind a tree, watching Janis and Aaron cuddling on a bench. Regina frowned. 'How did that bitch manage to get her claws on him?!'

"I bet she put a spell on him or something... I never knew the lesbo liked him."

"Actually, he likes her..."

The three girls turned around, startled. Cady Heron stood in front of them, smirking.

"He's always liked her. He loves her, actually. And she loves him." She smirked at Regina.

"Don't try to ruin their relationship, or you'll regret it. He's helped her get over you bitches. Get over the stuff you've done to her. He will no longer let you hurt her. I will not let you _bitches_ hurt her anymore."

"Gained some courage, have we now?" Regina sneered. Karen stood up. "You know what, Cady's right. We _are_ bitches. Well at least, you two are. I'm out of this group..."

Regina and Gretchen's mouths opened in shock. "KAREN!"

"I don't like torturing people. Hurting their feelings. I never did. I'm happy for Janis. She deserves happiness." She paused, taking in a deep breath, then added "I can't believe I was dumb enough to listen to you, Regina. And you too, Gretchen."

Cady laughed. "See you around, losers." She and Karen walked away. Regina and Gretchen stared after them, dumbfounded.

* * *

"_UGH!_ THOSE BITCHES!"

"Did you hear something?"

Aaron looked around. "No..."

"Oh, okay..."

He smirked, pulling her into a kiss. She pulled away after a few moments, breathless.

"I love you, babe..."

"I love you too, Arrow..."

He smiled, pulling her into another kiss so they could continue their make-out session.

* * *

DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR! ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE... Anyway, thanks for reading. I really love Aaris. I think they'd be cute together, even though they'll never happen. I like weird pairings. Some. Anyway, thanks again for reading.

Note : Mr Clark is Aaron's Math teacher. (He's not a real character in Mean Girls, I just made him up... For the fic...) Janis is not a lesbian in this story. I don't have anything against lesbians. It's just for the fic...

Tell me if this is an M-rated fic or a T-rated fic through a review. Wasn't sure about the rating...


End file.
